1. Field of the Invention
The pole-less fishing rig is intended as a low-cost, easily stored, easily carried fishing outfit for the apartment dweller, travelling fisherman, and the active youngster. Its combination of low cost and easy storage make it an ideal fishing rig for underpriviledged kids. A large number of these items could be purchased for a modest investment and could be stored in a relatively small space.
2. Prior Disclosure
On Mar. 15, 1976, a Patent Disclosure Document was filed with the Patent Office under the Disclosure Document Program.